


Coping Together

by Blackwell_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Foreplay, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwell_Writes/pseuds/Blackwell_Writes
Summary: Lucio burned, and Nadia naps, the Consul took power, and the Opera Star buries her head in the sand... and a certain pair of thighs. Wine is not the only coping mechanism in this fic, and feelings aren't out of the question. But first and foremost Prima and Valerius want each other for one thing: a distraction in the form of sex.





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic. Wish me luck!

The package arrived with Prima’s coffee in the morning. It had been a few months since Lucio died, and Nadia fell asleep. Vesuvia was in shambles, but frankly Prima didn’t care about Vesuvia at large. As long as life at the palace remained undisturbed, and the opera continued to exist she was content in ignorance.

The handwriting on the note atop the package caught her eye, it was Valerius’ handwriting. She set her cup aside and picked up the note. It read:

Capretta,

I’ve enclosed a gift for you. Be a good girl and wear them under your clothes today if you wish to come to my estate this evening. I look forward to the answer I’m sure you’ll have.

\- V

That made her raise her eyebrow as she undid the string holding the package closed. Her fingers were met with supple leather and rubber as she reached in to extract her gift. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she pulled out a strappy harness, and a belt with two attachments. She inspected the dildo and plug attached to the belt, face growing warmer as she went. It was a replica of Valerius’ cock to scale. She would be wearing him all day before he had her that night. Her mind raced with ideas of what they would be doing later as she held the phallic toy.

She dressed herself, including her new toys. It took a moment to adjust to the feel of them under her clothes and she shivered as the dildo and plug settled into comfortable places. She would have to walk carefully, and sitting would be nearly impossible. Rehearsal…was an entirely different story. She thought she might fake a sore throat, claim she had to rest her voice. That would be the safest course of action.

The day progressed normally at first, Prima making sure to drink nothing but tea to pass off the sore throat. Idle chit-chat with less important courtiers, meetings with potential Patrons for the Opera as they arrived for the new show’s opening in a few days. Then she saw Valerius. Moreover he saw her, and she knew he knew. Prima blushed scarlet and had to excuse herself saying the tea had been too hot.

Slipping into an alcove behind a tapestry and pressing against the cool stone wall, she gathered herself. This is what he wanted to see, and she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of behaving indiscreetly. Then she felt him come in with her.

"Capretta… you’re a beautiful shade of red.“ he teased.

She frowned, opening her eyes, "You say that as though you don’t know why.”

"I’ve been imagining why all week,“ he took a sip of his wine, "You’d be amazed at how long it took to have all of that made for you. Don’t tell me you don’t like your present?”

"I’m not wearing it in public again,“ She pushed off the wall, and closed the distance between them, running one hand up his chest, "But thank you, Daddy.”

Valerius looked down at her, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. She knew how to use her delicate features to look doll-like, and she knew he loved that about her. He raised his free hand, and ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip, “You’re welcome, Capretta. You can wear it when we have days alone.”

Prima smirked, catching his thumb in her mouth and slowly drew it in and out between her lips. While keeping eye contact, she pressed her thigh lightly between his legs, “You’ll have to make this up to me.”

"Tonight.“ He promised, enjoying this encounter immensely, and it showed.

"Or you could start now.” She looked pointedly at his half-full glass of red wine.

He fully smiled now. Of course this was part of the game for them. He offered her the glass, swirling it tantalizingly under her nose. Prima took the glass and downed it in one breath, making a point to leave a perfect replica of her mouth in lipstick on the rim before giving it back to him.

"Tonight, Capretta.“ Valerius promised again, taking the glass back.

"Tonight, Valley.” Prima agreed, sliding away from him and out of the alcove.


	2. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prima arrives at the Consuls estate, and arrangements are made for what exactly will be happening that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSENT IS SEXY, NEVER SKIP CONSENT thanks for coming to my TED talk!  
Capretta: Italian pet name, means "Little goat"  
Thonger: old title for leatherworkers

The carriage rolled smoothly up the drive of Valerius' estate. Prima knew her way around quite well, and required no escort through primly trimmed bushes up to the door. The doorman greeted her with a silent nod and let her in without question. She made her way through the silent halls, past servants clearing away empty bottles and the remnants of dinner. A servant who knew her stopped and gave a half bow, "Prima Stavros! Welcome."  


Prima paused, and smiled at the young ones politeness, not many used her last name with her title, "Thank you. Laylee, isn't it?"  


They nodded, smiling "You remember! I'm honored. Are you here to see the Consul?"  


"I am," Prima confirmed, "Is he free?"  


"He ought to be momentarily. Shall I tell him you've arrived?"  


She shook her head, "That won't be needed. He is expecting me, and I know where to meet him." She glanced at the dishes in Laylee's hands, "Get to what you were doing, don't let me distract you."  


Laylee bowed slightly again and rushed away.  


Prima continued on her way as well. Down the hallway and up the stairs, she walked quickly to Valerius' chambers. She looked around, toys and contraptions were laid out for them to choose from later. For now, she was alone. She disrobed, sighing in relief at the extra weight being lifted off the leather harnesses straps on her shoulders and breasts.  


Walking to the full length mirror, Prima wanted to get a good look at herself in her new toy before Valerius came in. The black leather contrasted marvelously with her pallid skin, crossing to form an upside-down star that accented her breasts nicely, and then wrapped around her waist thrice and looped through the removable belt. She ran her fingers under the straps over her ribs, relieving some of the soreness from where it dug in.  


"Admiring the thongers work?" A cool voice came from the doorway.  


Prima looked behind her in the mirror; Valerius stood, holding his usual glass of wine and surveying her...assets. "It's good work, but stiff," She criticized, "It isn't broken in yet."  
Valerius sipped his wine and strode over to stand behind her. He was still wearing his court attire and the clicking of his heels on the marble floor covered the low click of the door closing behind him. He reached down and gently caressed her ass, pushing in firmly when his hand met the leather strap, "And your other playthings?"  
Prima jumped slightly at the plug being pushed into her more. The feeling of being so full had dulled during most of the day, and so she had been able to ignore it save for when she sat. "They're horrid," she lied, "I despise them."  


He saw right through her and continued rubbing along the strap, making everything shift inside her, "Is that so? Perhaps I should remove them and leave you untouched tonight, Capretta. If you despise the feeling of me inside you so much."  


Indignant, she whipped around to look him in the face, "You know that's not what I meant."  
Again sipping his wine, Valerius smirked. "Do I?" he asked, setting his glass on a nearby table, "You sound sincere, and you forget your manners. Am I not to believe what my Darling Capretta tells me?"  


"You're supposed to play the game, oh wine-soaked Daddy." Prima crossed her arms, covering her chest.  


"And what," He began coolly, "if I don't want to play a game today?"  


"What?" She asked, slightly shocked. He normally enjoyed taming her. Or Lucio.  


"What if I don't want to play a game today?" He repeated slowly, letting each word sink in for her. "What if I don't want to tame you tonight?" He continued, stepping forward and encroaching on her space, "What if I want you to be a good girl for me tonight? What if I want to play with you, tease you, gag you, send you so far into subspace that you forget your name before I've even fucked you?"  


He had moved forward so far that Prima had to step back. Her pupils widened with every one of Valerius' words, and they both knew exactly what his words did to her. She couldn't even shift to relieve the growing need between her legs. Every movement forced either the dildo or the plug to shift with her, hit spots inside her. There was no relief for her until he said there would be.  


Valerius continued, tilting her chin up with one finger to make sure she looked him in the eye, "And then, what if I tie you up? Collar you as mine tonight, and spread your legs as far as they'll go? All of that, and then I'll use your mouth, your body, your cunt...all of you, as much as I please until dawn."  


Prima swallowed, feeling the heat bubble at her core and flare down her legs. She wanted everything Valerius had said, even if they had never tried it before. She knew he could - more importantly would - do it.  


Valerius smiled, just enough movement of his mouth to turn the corners of his mouth up. He took one more step towards her, and wrapped his cool fingers around the leather strap between her breasts. He leaned down, lips brushing her ear, her hair tickling his cheek, "I'll need an answer to that, Capretta."  


Swallowing again, Prima nodded, "Yes. Do all of that to me."  


"Ask nicely." He ordered, a promising, dominant tone edging into his voice.  


"Please, daddy. Please do all of that to me." She squirmed against him as she said it, struggling to keep her voice from whining.  


"Good girl." Valerius breathed, pulling away from her ear.  


He pulled her close roughly. With one hand on her back, the other snaked into her hair and caught the curls to tug her head back. He kissed her, hard enough to make her head spin immediately. She gasped into the kiss; he tasted like rice wine. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting honey on her lips and tea on her tongue. His hand drifted down, grabbing her ass as he forced her backwards toward the bed.


End file.
